Timothy Munro Roberts Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name BIO In 1984 I started working with Commodore, Apple and DOS computers as a hobby at the age of 14. My interest lied in video games, telecommunications, software programming, bulletin boards and data communications. Where wizards stayed up late, I spent most of my time working online through 300bps modems and was a part of the evolutions of bbs’s to the Arpanet leading to what we now call the internet. I have always had a interest in being on the leading edge developing innovative technologies and service companies to propel digital services and infrastructure. In 1994 I founded my first success story at Diamond.net / Savvis Communications which I was able to act as the Chief Technology Officer and design the first high quality of service national internet backbone with the latest networking protocols and hardware allowing us to capture the early adopters developing music, movie and video games. I started the company as the co-founder with my business partner at the time who was a Yale MBA and from the 7-up fortune and provided the seed capital. Through my design I was able to close the first large contract for the company with Apple Computer which led to our ability to attract Gateway Venture Partners as an investor to fully fund the company. The Apple contract also allowed Savvis to scale very quickly leveraging the Apple testimonial to close additional business. Savvis later sold to Bridge information Systems/Reuters and then went public through a tradition IPO with JP Morgan as the lead underwriter. Savvis currently is traded on the NASDAQ. In 1997 I decided that I wanted to continue adding onto my design started at Savvis and add Data Centers onto the stellar network design we implemented at Savvis. I went on to start Intira Corporation which was seeding by a CAPCO investment lead by Stifel Nicholas Investment bank. I quickly closed 30mm dollar Series A round from a past hardware manufacturer Ascend and Cascade Communications. This lead to many other hardware companies joining in to help fund this massive Netsourcing business model which required large amounts of capital to fund the builds of 3 data centers in St. Louis, New York and Pleasanton, CA. I took the company to 1.7mm in monthly revenues and close to being cash flow positive. I was approached by the former Treasurer of Ascend who wanted to take the company to the next level and agreed to sell a large portion of my ownership to allow him to step in as the CEO. His background was stellar coming from Ascend which sold to Lucent for 30b MC. The company filed a S1 post my resignation and was being led by Goldman Sachs. The market bottomed out and the company decided it wasn’t a good time to go public and sold the company to Data Return which was a small company out of Dallas. Data Return sold to Terremark and is now one of the leading companies in enterprise class hosting. Terremark currently is traded on the NASDAQ. In 1999, I invested and served as a director for my twin brothers company Phoenix Netoworks. Phoenix was a consumer and business DSL service provider which sold high speed internet connections. Phoenix grew the company to being in the top DSL providers in the world. Phoenix’s business lines were sold to Megapath and the residential lines to Earthink in 2002. In 2002 I started Infinum Labs aka Phantom Entertainment as a video game distribution company. We attracted senior personal from the founder of Microsoft XBOX to the lead developer of DirectX and from companies like Sony, Amazon and REAL Networks. In 2004 the company went public through a reverse merger. Phantom developed a new video game console called the Phantom which allowed consumers to purchase games on demand through the internet with streaming software Phantom developed. The console went through several revisions before being cancelled in February 2006 due to the market conditions and capital restraints. Instead Phantom decided to focus on a keyboard peripheral for video gaming which was developed as part of the end to end initial gaming system design called the Lapboard. The company is private today and is selling the lapboard at www.phantom.net.   FAMILY BACKGROUND Timothy Munro Roberts, born in St. Louis in 1970, is a member of a prominent family from St. Louis since the early 1800s. His great-grandfather, Munro Roberts Sr. was a nationally known labor lawyer. In his early life, Roberts Sr. was a labor union organizer. After becoming a lawyer, Roberts Sr. became the Director of Labor Relations and aide-de-camp of publisher Joseph Pulitzer at the St. Louis Post-Dispatch. He founded the typographers union. Timothy's late grandfather, Munro Roberts Jr. also became a well-known St. Louis attorney. After service in WW II, he founded the firm now know as Roberts, Perryman & Bonkamp. Munro Roberts, Jr.'s legal career spanned the years 1947-1992. He represented or was a board member of Laclede Gas Company; Southwestern Bell Telephone; The St. Louis Globe-Democrat; Samuel I. Newhouse; ABC Television Network; the ABC-TV outlet in St. Louis and many insurance companies. He was active in the Veiled Prophet Organization, Old Warson Country Club and the St. Louis Club. Timothy's late father, William (Monty) Munro Roberts III, attended Country Day School where he was selected as one of a hundred gifted students nationwide to skip his senior year of high school and attend Yale University as a Ford Foundation Scholar. He graduated from Washington University in 1967. After receiving his degree he was hired by Ford as their Director of Marketing and also ran the Ford Racing program. He was instrumental in creating the Shelby and Mercury divisions of the company intended to bypass the normal sales channels of the companies current dealerships. After Ford, he was enticed to help August Busch II re-develop the Busch Garden's Theme Parks. He played a very innovative role developing and designing the ideas, themes and rides for the Gardens. In Tampa he developed the 'Dark Continent' theme and the Lochness Monster Roller Coaster. He was instrumental in the building of the Williamsburg Busch Garden as marketing director for Busch Entertainment. Later, recruited into the brewery by August the Busch I, as a prominent executive of Anheuser-Busch, Inc., in St. Louis, he helped to launch the Busch beer brand into a profitable beer, which replaced Busch Bavarian Beer. Busch beer out-sold Budweiser in the southern states. While at the brewery he was known for bringing his racing background from Ford to the company, which lead to the development of the NASCAR racing series, the Busch Clash and much of the A&B Sports marketing program. He managed the following teams; Paul Newman, Cale Yarborough and Al Hobart. He developed the 'Head for the Mountains' Campaign and commercials, which ended up being the longest running beer commercial in history (17 years running with no changes). In his last days, he was living in Manhattan, New York and was the SVP, Marketing Director for Y&R advertising. He managed the Walt Disney account while with Y&R, which he ran for many years before receiving a call to the ministry. He graduated from the New York Theological Seminary as an ordained Episcopalian minister and ministered several churches. He also volunteered at many homeless shelters at the end of his life. Timothy's mother, Lora Roberts is a successful entrepreneur; starting and owning companies including a business brokerage company, franchise auto brake stores, chemical distribution company and she is presently owner of MedHire a neuroscience recruitment company. She has been written about and acclaimed for her accomplishments by several women business magazines. Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Latest activity Category:Browse